


Tohle milenci dělají?

by AloneProtectsMe



Series: Dialogy Johna a Sherlocka [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Developing Relationship, Dialogue-Only, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexting, Texting
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneProtectsMe/pseuds/AloneProtectsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Když už je váš vztah jednou oficiální, zjistíte, že prostě jsou věci, které milenci dělají. Ale nic se nemá přehánět. Nebo má?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tohle milenci dělají?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is That What Boyfriends Do?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574480) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> Speciální dík miamam za superrychlou betu a její komentáře, u kterých se prostě nemůžu nesmát nahlas.

„Čemu se tak šklebíš, idiote?“

„Tobě, ty troubo.“

„Nemyslím si, že by mě tvoje do očí bijící lichotky někdy mohly unavovat, Johne.“

„Musíme vstávat? Psal ti Greg o nějakém případu?“

„Ne. Zůstaňme v posteli celý den.“

„Nebude to pro tebe nuda?“

„Nemyslím si, že být s tebou v posteli by někdy mohla být nuda. Mimoto, potřebuji se nějak zbavit vší té energie, když ji nemůžu vynaložit na řešení vražd.“

„To dává smysl.“

„Takže teď je to opravdu oficiální, že? Je to vážně _milostný vztah_ , že?“

„Vzhledem k tomu nepořádku na posteli a k tomu, jak vypadáme, tak ano, myslím, že teď už je to oficiální.“

„Měli bychom to říct lidem?“

„Co bys jim chtěl říct, Sherlocku? Nikdy dřív ses nestaral o to, co si lidi myslí. Tak proč s tím teď začínat?

„Nevadí mi, když hlupáci chápou věci špatně, protože jsou to idioti a já znám pravdu, ale není to totéž jako sdílet něco opravdu dobrého.“

„Tohle je ti tak nesmírně nepodobný. Většinou si všechno o svém osobním životě necháváš pro sebe.“

„Je to pro mě důvěrné, ale taky jsem hrozný vejtaha. Ty sám to říkáš docela často.“

„Předvádíš se jako páv, Sherlocku, to ano. Chceš se chlubit naším právě naplněným _milostným vztahem_?“

„Chci se chlubit svojí oslnivostí. Jsi můj milenec, takže musím být ještě daleko mimořádnější, než jsem si kdy myslel.“

„Takže takhle mi teď budeš říkat? Milenče?“

„Věřím, že tohle je společensky akceptovatelný termín, ano.“

„No, existuje mnoho různých termínů. Můžeme být partneři, můžeš být můj kluk, milenec -“

„Jsme milenci.“

„Oukej, oukej, dobře. Pojď ke mně, milenče. Potřebuju tě umazlit do bezvědomí.“

„Tak to bude vyžadovat hodně mazlení, i pro tebe, Johne.“

„Máme na to celý den.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Dobré ráno, Molly.“

„Ou...Sherlocku. Ahoj. Nečekala jsem tě.“

„Nemůže jeden _platonický kamarád_ zaskočit k _druhému_?“

„Já...ehm, jo, asi jo. Ale většinou ne do laboratoře, myslím, pokud něco nepotřebuješ?“

„Ano, děkuji za optání. Něco bych potřeboval.“

„Aha. Co by to mělo být?“

„Potřebuji radu.“

„Oh. Vážně? A ode mě?“

„Od tebe.“

„Dobře. Tak o co jde?“

„Můj přítel a já budeme mít brzy výročí. Ačkoli si většinou nevšímám těchhle směšných společenských výmyslů závisejících na uběhnuvším čase, tenhle den bych si rád zapamatoval. Co bys mi doporučila?“

„Tvůj... přítel? Ví John, že máš přítele?“

„Samozřejmě, že ví.“

„A on s tím... souhlasí?“

„Víc než souhlasí. Oh, jistě. Je potřeba vysvětlit ti zřejmé. _John_ je můj přítel.“

„Oh! Odkdy?“

„No, pravděpodobně už roky, ale oficiálně od minulého týdne, kdy jsme poprvé měli pohlavní styk.“

„Ehm, oh. Dobře. Počkej? Takže je to vaše týdenní výročí?“

„Ano. Zítra.“

„Sherlocku, výročí po prvním týdnu se vážně nemusí slavit. Většina lidí si počká na první rok.“

„Nudné.“

„Co takhle něco, co má opravdu rád? Večeři? Lístky do divadla? Nový svetr?“

„Něco, co má vážně rád? Molly, to je fantastické, děkuji ti.“

* * * * * * * * * *

_Johne, na zítřejší večer si nic neplánuj. SH_

_Proč?_

_To ti nemůžu říct. SH_

_Trochu mě děsíš._

_Máš zachmuřené obočí? SH_

_Mám… co? O čem to mluvíš?_

_Pošli mi fotku svojí vyděšené tváře. SH_

_Prosím. SH_

* * * * * * * * * *

„Gregu? To jsem já, Sherlock. Fajn, díky, a ty? Dobře. Poslouchej, potřebuji od tebe malou laskavost. Zítra máme s Johnem výročí a - co? Týden. Proč ne? To říkala Molly taky, ale stejně si myslím, že se mu to bude líbit. Přesně. No, Molly říkala, že mám udělat něco, co se mu bude opravdu líbit a mě napadlo, že bys mi mohl najít nějakého vraha, preferoval bych sériového. Proč ne? _Něco_ se snad musí najít. Nic? Bože, tohle je směšné. K čemu jsou pak všichni ti kriminálníci dobří? No a co mám tedy ksakru dělat? Nudné. Vážně? Jen posezení s přáteli? Hmm. Zní to strašně obyčejně. Mohl bys to pro mě zorganizovat? Protože tohle přece _platoničtí přátelé_ pro sebe dělají, že, pomáhají si navzájem? Děkuji.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„To byl poslední pacient, Saro?“

„Už jsi skončil s paní Sheridanovou? Ano, tak ta byla poslední.“

„Bezva. Ukaž, pomůžu ti zavřít. Podej mi ty složky.“

„Díky, Johne. Tak jak to jde se Sherlockem?“

„Ehm, jo, docela dobře, vlastně. _Opravdu_ dobře, abych byl upřímný.“

„Oh, jsem jedno velké ucho… Experimentování bylo úspěšné?“

„Cha, ano, ano bylo.“

„A teď? Jak si teď stojíte?“

„Zajímavé, že se ptáš mě. Teď mi říká, že jsem jeho _přítel_.“

„To je rozkošné, Johne, vážně je, obzvlášť od Sherlocka.“

„Dokázala by sis to někdy představit? Sherlock, jak někomu říká, že je jeho _přítel_?“

„Vždycky byl celkem majetnický, pokud šlo o tebe, však víš. Vzpomínáš si, jak nás sledoval na naší první schůzce? Tvrdil, že kvůli případu, ale já věděla svoje.“

„Bože, mohli bychom o tom radši nemluvit?“

„Ale jdi, je to v pořádku a navíc už dávno. Tak jaký to je?“

„Co?“

„Netvař se jako kdybys nevěděl o čem mluvím, Johne. _Sex_. Jaký je _sex_?“

„Nebudu s tebou probírat svůj sexuální život, Saro. To se prostě… nestane.“

„Ale prosím tě. Mluvím o sexu se všemi svými kamarádkami. Chci říct, tedy vlastně nechci - bože, omlouvám se, Johne, takhle jsem to nemyslela. Ale ty a já zjevně nejsme, však víš, a navíc chodíš s jiným mužem, což tě tak nějak řadí do kategorie kamarádek. Vypadáš naštvaně. Jsi naštvaný?“

„Ehm, ne, překvapivě nejsem. Ale je zajímavé zamyslet se nad tím, že protože jsem ve vztahu s jiným mužem, tak se moje přátelství s tebou trochu změnilo, víš? Jak by to nazval Sherlock? _Platonické přátelství s expřítelkyní je ještě mnohem platoničtější teď, když spíš s jiným mužem?_ “

„Legrační. Ale neodbíhej od tématu. Jaký je _sex_?“

„Bože, je opravdu neuvěřitelně dobrý. Zatraceně skvělý.“

„Podívej se na sebe, šklebíš se jako kočka, co chytila kanárka! To je báječný. Mám z tebe takovou radost, Johne, vážně mám.“

„Díky, Saro. Vážím si toho.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Sherlocku? Jsem doma. Jsi tu?“

„V kuchyni.“

„Ahoj. Na čem pracuješ?“

„Analyzuji efekty - _oh_. Taky tě rád vidím. Možná bude lepší mě nelíbat, když mám zrovna v rukou kádinku plnou kyseliny chlorovodíkové.“

„Promiň, promiň. Já jen, to víš.“

„Co?“

„No, jen, víš, neviděl jsem tě celý den a teď jsem přišel a chtěl jsem ti dát pusu.“

„Výborně. Tohle milenci dělají? Milenci v milostném vztahu?“

„Ano. Přesně tak. Líbají se při příchodu a na rozloučenou a taky kdykoli jindy se jim zachce.“

„Třeba nad šálkem čaje?“

„Jistě.“

„Když se probudí?“

„Ano. Rozhodně.“

„Když řeší vraždu?“

„Ehm, ovšem.“

„Když někomu náhodou zapálí svetr?“

„Cože? Další?“

„Ne. Jen mě zajímalo, jestli bys mě i tak políbil.“

„Vždycky. Ale drž se od mých svetrů dál. Máš hlad?“

„Ani ne. Jedl jsem včera.“

„A sedneš si se mnou, když budu jíst?“

„Tohle milenci dělají?“

„Ano.“

„Pak ano, rád si s tebou sednu, když budeš jíst, Johne.“

* * * * * * * * * *

_Jaký je plán na dnešek? SH_

_V osm večer, u Horse and Hound._

_Kdo přijde? SH_

_Já (jmenuju se Greg mmch), Mike, Mycroft, Molly, ty a John._

_Mycroft ne. SH_

_Pozdě. Byl z toho pozvání nadšený._

_Do hajzlu. SH_

_Nemáš zač._

* * * * * * * * * * 

_Plány se ruší. Nechoď do H &H. SH_

_Pěkný pokus, bratříčku. Budu tam. Nemůžu se dočkat._

_Nech si tyhle řeči pro někoho, koho to zajímá. SH_

_To se jen tak říká._

_No podívejme se, co je to támhle, není to válka? Potřebují tě na druhé polokouli. Dnes večer nikam nechoď. SH_

_Uvidíme se v 8._

* * * * * * * * * * 

„Co jsi provedl?“

„Nic, co --“

„Máš zase ten výraz na tváři, Sherlocku. Co jsi provedl?“

„Johne, přísahám, že jsem vůbec nic neudělal.“

„Tak proč se tváříš tak spokojeně?“

„Protože jsem?“

„A můžu se zeptat proč?“

„Protože mám toho nejlepšího přítele na světě a dnes je mimořádný den a my budeme slavit?“

„O můj bože. Ty máš narozeniny? Zapomněl jsem na tvoje narozeniny?“

„Ne! Jak tě tohle vůbec napadlo?“

„Protože jsi řekl, že je mimořádný den a my budeme slavit a mě nenapadá nic jiného, co by to mohlo být.“

„Ty si nevzpomínáš?“

„Ehm...ne. Omlouvám se. O co jde?“

„JOHNE! Jak jsi mohl _zapomenout_?“

„Ježiš, Sherlocku, moc se omlouvám. Ale vážně jsem...Nevzpomínám...Mm. Je to rok zpátky, cos vyřešil nějakej velkej případ? Sherlocku, netrucuj. Omlouvám se. Vážně.“

„Myslel jsem, že pro tebe něco znamenám.“

„Tak tohle divadýlko na mě vůbec nezkoušej. Už mě to skoro přestává zajímat. Takže co mi uniklo?“

„Dnes je naše _výročí_.“

„Naše...Oh. Jeden týden, žejo? Oh, Sherlocku, ty troubo. Lidi normálně neslaví týdenní výročí. Chci říct, myslím, že se to nedělá. Já to nikdy nedělal. Ach. Ale _ty ano_. Samozřejmě. Pojď sem.“

„mmmsjíme ua mmslau.“

„Neslyším tě, když máš tvář přimáčknutou na můj krk, Sherlocku.“

„My. Stojíme. Za. Oslavu.“

„Oh, Sherlocku. Jak jsem mohl mít takovou kliku, že mám milostný vztah zrovna s tebou, hm? Moc se omlouvám. Hele, podívej, tohle všechno je pro nás zatím dost nové, ano? Asi ještě budeme mít pár takových nedorozumění. Takže jaký je plán? Pro dnešní večer?“

„Jen takový malý sraz s pár přáteli, protože ten pitomý Graham nám na dnešek nedokázal sehnat žádného sériového vraha.“

„Greg.“

„To je jedno. Nestojí za zapamatování jména.“

„V kolik hodin se máme sejít?“

„V osm.“

„Je teprv šest třicet, Sherlocku.“

„Takže?“

„Takže jdeme do postele a můžeme hodinu oslavovat. Jsi pro?“

„Mohl bys, víš, svojí pusou?“

„Říká se tomu přeblafnutí, idiote.“

„Já to vím, pitomče.“

„Tak pojď.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Přestaň se takhle culit, všichni poznají, co jsme před chvilkou dělali.“

„Nezajímá mě, že to poznají.“

„Mě to zajímá, Sherlocku. Je to důvěrný.“

„Ten pocit, jako by se země zachvěla by neměl být důvěrný, Johne. Navíc, já se ještě pořád třesu.“

„Myslím to vážně. Dnes večer žádný řeči o kouření. Už jsme skoro tady - ano, děkuju, je to tady nalevo.“

„Fajn. Ale varuji tě předem, pravděpodobně tě budu pod stolem osahávat.“

„Tak na to se těším.“

* * * * * * * * * * 

„Zatraceně, Mycrofte, říkal jsem ti, že si máš jít hrát na válku.“

„Sherlocku, Johne, je milé vás dva opět vidět. Věřím, že je na místě, abych vám nyní pogratuloval k vašemu _týdennímu výročí_?“

„Díky, Mycrofte. Sherlocku, chovej se slušně.“

„Všichni sedíme tamhle, jděte dozadu. Co vám mohu přinést?“

„Něco, co by sis mohl nalít na hlavu?“

„Jdi si sednout, Sherlocku. Dvakrát cokoli, co piješ ty, Mycrofte. Díky.“

„Takže ty řeči jsou pravda? Ty a můj bratr, konečně?“

„Ehm, ano. Co tím chceš říct - konečně?“

„Myslím, že víš co chci říct, Johne. Většina zástupců z OSN si na to sází už několik let. Musím přiznat, že vypadá šťastnější, než jsem ho kdy viděl. Jsem přesvědčen, že bych ti za to měl poděkovat. Maminka a tatínek ti taky děkují.“

„Vaši rodiče o tom vědí?“

„Podle všeho jim to řekl sám.“

„Ale vážně?“

„Měl jsi pravdu. Pracuje na svých _vztazích_. Pojď, připojíme se k ostatním než někoho příšerně urazí.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Pěkný večer, Johne, šťastné týdenní výročí!“

„Ehm, díky, Mikeu, rád tě vidím. Molly, rád tě zas vidím. Gregu, jak se máš?“

„Oh, mám se fajn, od té doby, co mě Sherlock používá jako osobní sekretářku.“

„Uf. Kde je?“

„Sherlock? Nebyl s tebou?“

„Byl asi před dvěma minutami, ale poslal jsem ho zpátky sem, aby se k vám připojil a přestal urážet Mycrofta.“

„Vůbec sem nepřišel.“

„Možná šel na pány.“

„Jo, možná.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Ani stopa po něm?“

„Ne-e.“

„Mycrofte, nějaký nápad?“

„Ovšemže mám.“

„A podělíš se?“

"Zkontroluj si telefon, Johne. Mám tušení, že ti poslal zprávu.“

* * * * * * * * * *

_Pomoc. Unesli mě. SH_

„Co to kurva? Říká, že ho unesli.“

„Proč mě to nepřekvapuje?“

„Nepřekvapuje tě, že ho unesli, nebo že poslal zprávu?“

„Silně pochybuji o tom, že byl _opravdu_ unesen. Zeptej se ho, kde je.“

_Kde jsi?_

_V autě. SH_

_Kdo tě unesl?_

_Sara. SH_

_Sara z kliniky?_

_Ano. SH_

_Proč by tě, pro všechno na světě, Sara chtěla unést?_

_Protože jsem ji o to požádal. Najdi si mě. :-) SH_

„Dobře. Tak. Vypadá to, že musím jít hledat Sherlocka. Prosím, dejte si všichni něco na mě.“

* * * * * * * * * *

_Nějaká stopa by se hodila._

_To je podvod. SH_

_Jak moc chceš, abych tě našel?_

_Strašně. SH_

_Tak pak potřebuju nějakou stopu, idiote._

_Troubo. Trochu ti to ulehčím._

_Velmi malý kousek._

_Zvířecí příbytek._

_Americké námořnictvo._

_Písmeno H v letecké komunikaci. SH_

_Tohle je lehčí?_

_Budu čekat. SH_

_drobeček kapka zlomek kousek ??_

_bouda klec laboratoř stáj ??_

_marína_

_hotel_

_něco něco marine hotel?_

_Ano. SH_

_Vygoogluju si to, blbče._

_Podvodníku. SH_

_Whitstable Marine Hotel. Jsi ve Whitstable? To je přes hodinu cesty._

_Zatím tam nejsem. Ale budu tam dřív než ty. SH_

_Já tě zabiju._

_Polibky? SH_

_Nebo něčím tvrdším._

_O bože. SH_

_Ošukám tě k smrti, Sherlocku._

_Sextuješ mi? Je tohle sexting?! SH_

_Přivážu tě roztaženýho k posteli a olížu každej kousek tvýho těla. Vezmu si tě do pusy a budu sát, dokud nebudeš mít pocit, že vybuchneš, a potom si -_

_CO? Co uděláš potom? SH_

_Myslím, že tě radši nechám hádat._

_Dráždíš mě. SH_

_Jenom tě provokuju, milenče._

* * * * * * * * * *

„John Watson, rád bych se ubytoval, prosím.“

„Ach ano, vítejte, doktore Watsone. Váš přítel už se zabydlel. Dal nám to hodně jasně najevo, abyste mi rozuměl.“

„Prosím?“

„Že je váš přítel. Bylo to celkem roztomilé.“

„Mmhm. Díky. Číslo pokoje?“

„307. Nahoře na druhém poschodí, poslední pokoj vpravo.“

„Díky.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Trvalo ti to docela dlouho. Už jsem tě čekal.“

„Pustíš mě dovnitř?“

„Jsi naštvaný?“

„Připravil jsi setkání s našimi přáteli, všechny je tam nechal, donutil Saru, aby tě dovezla sem _beze mě_ , napsals’ mi o špetkách a stájích a teď si ještě budeš stěžovat, proč mi tak dlouho trvalo dostat se sem?“

„Ano. Ale všiml sis toho, že jsem nahý?“

„Tou dírou ve dveřích toho vážně moc nevidím, Sherlocku. Pustíš mě dovnitř, nebo mám jet domů?“

„Jsi naštvaný.“

„Ne. Nejsem. Trochu zmatený. Proč si mě sem prostě nevzal s sebou?“

„Potřeboval jsem se sem dostat před tebou. Abych to mohl připravit.“

„Připravit co?“

„Všechno. Pojď dál.“

* * * * * * * * * *

_„Šukej mě, Johne - tááák dobrý -- nepřestávej, ne - můj bože - už budu --“_

„Joo.. to je ono… tak pojď, Sherlocku, jsem u tebe, pojď.. přesně takhle…“

_„Tvrději -- o Ježíši - víc -- BOŽE. Ty - udělej se se mnou, pojď - „_

„Och, kurva, to je ono, to je ono, přesně takhle, bože, bože bože -“

„ _JOHNE!“_

„To je ono to je ono to - to je - _Kriste!“_

„O. Můj. Bože. Ouuu, kurva. Nemůžu… nemůžu dýchat. Myslím, že jsem mrtvý.“

„Jsi tak nádhernej, když se uděláš, Sherlocku. To je prostě… To se prostě nedá vydržet. Jsi v pořádku? Sherlocku?“

„Přísahám Bohu, Johne, myslím, že mám infarkt.“

„Jsi tak krásný. Pojď sem. Polož mi hlavu na hrudník a nech mě tě držet. Bože, miluju, když tvoje vlasy vypadají takhle, když jsi zpocený a úplně na hadry. Nádherný.

„Snažíš se to se mnou urovnat za to, jak ses mě pokusil zabít?“

„To to bylo tak dobrý, jo?

„O můj _bože_ , Johne.“

„Jo, jsem na tom stejně.“

„Mm.“

„Děkuju, Sherlocku. Za tohle všechno. Za všechno. Pořád jsem z toho trochu vedle. Svíčky? Bublinková lázeň? Jahody a šampaňské? Překonal jsi moje očekávání a ještě víc.“

„Jsem rád, že se ti to líbí. V to jsem doufal.“

„Líbí, strašně moc. Ale není to zrovna něco, co bych od tebe očekával, víš? Všechna tahle… romantika? Chci tím říct, ty bys měl radši nějakého sériového vraha, to by bylo pro tebe jako další Vánoce, ale tohle všechno jsi udělal pro mě?“

„Tady nešlo o mě. Šlo o tebe. Všechno to, co jsi mi dal během posledního týdne je víc, než jsem si kdy představoval, že budu mít za celý život. Měl jsi pravdu, předtím jsme neměli _milostný vztah_ a není to jen o fyzické intimitě. Ale ta intimita otevřela všechno tak _moc_ a já vůbec netuším, co s tím mám dělat, jak s tím naložit. Mám pocit, jako bych měl vybuchnout. Jako kdybych měl srdce.“

„Ty máš srdce, Sherlocku. Vždycky jsi měl srdce.“

„Nebyl jsem si jistý. Nikdo si nebyl jistý.“

„To je směšný. Máš to největší srdce ze všech, koho jsem kdy potkal. Jenom jsi mu nevěřil.“

„Je celkem hlasité, víš, Johne. Slyším ho, jak křičí.“

„A co říká?“

„MILUJI JOHNA.“

„Oh, to je…“

„To je. Moc tě miluju.“

„Bože. Já tě taky miluju. Vždycky jsem tě miloval. A teď jsem ještě k tomu do tebe zatraceně zamilovaný.“

„Možná jsem dramaticky podcenil význam všech těch chemických látek v mozku. Sentiment má svoje místo.“

 * * * * * * * * * *

„Vážně se musíme vrátit?“

„Musíme, lásko.“

„Nuda.“

„Ještě jednu hodinu a začal by ses nudit i tady, Sherlocku. Ty dva poslední dny a noci byly naprosto, úplně, fantasicky úžasný, ale musíme jet domů.“

„Máš pravdu. Vím, že máš pravdu. Dokonce jsem si vypnul telefon, abych nevěděl jestli mi Greg poslal nějakou zprávu.“

„Vážně? To pro tebe muselo bejt těžký.“

„Ne. Dobře, ano. Ale stálo to za to.“

„Chceš ho teď zapnout? Možná máš nějaký případ.“

„Až se přiblížíme k Londýnu.“

„Oukej. Dej mi pusu.“

„Mm.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Jsi zlobivý chlapec, Sherlocku, takhle zmizet. Všechny nás to docela vyděsilo.“

„Omlouvám se, paní Hudsonová. Vážně jsem se neztratil. John mě našel.“

„Slyšela jsem. Oh, Sherlocku, jen se na sebe podívej. Mám z tebe radost. Vždycky jsem měla tušení, však víš.“

„Vím, že ano. Jste velmi všímavá.“

„Tedy, slyšet to od tebe je opravdu velký kompliment! Johne, drahoušku, co všechen ten nepořádek tam nahoře?“

„Balím, paní Hudsonová, stěhuju se.“

„Stěhuješ? Ale..“

„Jenom stěhuju zbytek mých věcí dolů. Z mojí staré ložnice uděláme pracovnu, teď když jsme Sherlock a já, však víte.“

„No ovšem, ty šťastlivče!“

„Paní Hudsonová! Vy koketujete s mým přítelem?“

„Oh, kdybych tak byla o čtyřicet let mladší.“

„A taky muž, ne?“

„Hm, no dobře, ještě tohle, no nejspíš ano. Dobře hoši, musím jít, sama mám schůzku.“

„Vážně? S kým?“

„Má schůzku s pekařem dva bloky odsud, Johne. Chodí tam kupovat koláčky už několik týdnů, ty sis toho nevšiml?“

„Nevšiml. Jím, ale nepozoruju.“

„Moc vtipné. Užijte si schůzku, paní Hudsonová. Zeptejte se ho na ukryté jmění jeho bývalé ženy. Možná ho potěší, že peníze přesunula na zaoceánský účet, spí se svým právníkem a to už dávno před rozvodem. Váš pekař má nárok na polovinu těch peněz.“

„Ach bože. No dobrá, tak já jdu.“

„Mějte se, paní Hudsonová.“

„To bylo od tebe milé, Sherlocku.“

„Opravdu?“

„Tohle všechno jsi nezjistil z krabice od pečiva, že ne?“

„Ne. Byla na nás vždy milá, takže jsem se tam zastavil na návštěvu minulý týden. Myslím, že na ni bude velmi hodný a ty peníze mu určitě nebudou chybět.“

„Jsi dobrý člověk, Sherlocku Holmesi. S velkým srdcem.“

„Přestaň, nebo mi to stoupne do hlavy.“

„Oh, tvoje ego už snad nemůže bejt větší.“

„Ne pokud se na mě budeš takhle dívat, tak ne.“

„Tak pojď, pomož mi se oficiálně přestěhovat do tvojí ložnice, idiote.“

„Naší ložnice, troubo.“


End file.
